Só Você
by Amai Hanamishiki HeeKyun
Summary: Meus sentimentos secretos eu escondo no coração. ' Você me ama? ' Você pode perguntar. Mas jamais irei dizer. Entre as minhas lágrimas, há um calor reconfortante. Mais do que palavras, mais do que respostas. Eu desejo e procuro... Só você...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo Um**

_Tudo começou quando éramos crianças. Estava em um parque, sozinho. Não podia acreditar que havia acontecido de novo._

_Eu estava em meus oito anos de idade, e estava apaixonado por aquela mulher. Cedo, não..._

_– Olá! – um garoto se aproximou de mim._

_– O que você quer? – fui rude, como sempre._

_– Se você gosta tanto assim de uma pessoa, mesmo que ela não saiba disso, proteja-a com toda a sua força, Shizu-chan..._

_– Quem é você?_

_– Orihara Izaya, prazer... – ele me disse, sorrindo._

_E depois disso eu não o vi. Até que, um dia eu passava em frente à padaria com meu irmão, e vi uns caras brigando com a vendedora. Minha primeira reação foi quebrar tudo, eu queria protegê-la._

_No mesmo momento, as palavras dele vieram em minha mente. E como tal, eu o fiz. Mas não queria que ela tivesse se machucado, eu a amava. Depois daquilo, nunca mais voltei ali, não podia, não deveria. Kasuka não se importou muito, sempre foi muito recluso._

_Encontrei-o de novo, em um dia de chuva. Eu havia fugido de casa, estava cansado. Me escondi em um armazém velho, não queria que ninguém me encontrasse. Mas alguém já estava lá._

_– Você... – eu disse arfando._

_– Shizu-chan... – disse sorrindo – Há quanto tempo, eu pensei que viria..._

_– Como? – eu me aproximei e me sentei ao seu lado._

_– Eu apenas senti. – ele sorriu – O que aconteceu?_

_– Eu machuquei outra pessoa... Odeio violência, odeio minha força, odeio ter nascido._

_– Tudo bem usar sua força Shizuo... – ele disse, mexendo no meu cabelo – Ninguém vai te rejeitar por tentar proteger as pessoas..._

_– Mentira! – eu gritei – Todos eles! Todos fogem, vão embora, todos me abandonam! Todos tem medo de mim..._

_– Eu nunca te abandonaria, Shizu-chan..._

_– Realmente?_

_– Sim, eu sempre estarei aqui. Por isso, se quiser chorar, me procure. Se quiser sorrir me procure. Se quiser descontar sua raiva em alguém me procure. - ele riu e continuou:_

_– Eu vou estar sempre aqui, para você. Por isso, não chore por bobagens... - ele pegou em minha mão, me olhando nos olhos._

_–Não tenho medo de você, sei que nunca me estou aqui, vê? Eu vou sempre estar aqui, Shizu-chan..._

_– Realmente? – eu estava chorando e não percebi._

_– Sim._

_Depois disso, comecei a encontrá-lo todos os dias naquele mesmo armazém. Mas depois daquele ano, na festa de final de ano, eu nãoencontrei. Eu esperei e esperei, mas ele não aparecia._

_Eu continuei a ir até aquele armazém, mas já não era a mesma pessoa. Continuei a ir lá, até que, eu me mudei._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dois**

**Notas iniciais do capitulo:**

Tokubetsu-ku(1): são 23 municípios que juntos compõem o núcleo e a parte mais populosa do Tokyo. Toshima é um deles.

-o0o-

_Enquanto eu pegava o trem, ficava pensando em muitas coisas, meu irmão dormia do banco do lado escorado em mim, e eu ficava olhando para o lado de fora, para a minha antiga cidade, cheia de memórias..._

_Memórias que eu iria esquecer, e algumas que eu deveria, mas não conseguia, não importava quanto tempo passasse. E com o tempo, boas memórias, passaram a ser magoas..._

_Onde eu morava agora era uma das Tokubetsu-ku(1) de Tokyo, Toshima, mais exatamente em Ikebukuro. Era uma cidade muito movimentada, afinal, tinha em seu território a segunda mais movimentada estação, perdendo apenas para a Shinjuku._

_Fui matriculado em um colégio e Kasuka em outro. Exigência de minha mãe, pois sempre eu era expulso de algum, Kasuka acabava por se envolver e sair também. Na verdade, não me importei muito, sabia que meus pais queriam apenas o melhor para o filho exemplo deles._

_Era Raira Academy, uma das escolas secundarias da cidade. Eu não estava animado para aquilo, no meu primeiro dia de aula foi um tédio, por que simplesmente, todos me olhavam como se vissem um fantasma. Talvez fosse minha exuberante beleza há há há... Ou meu uniforme desarrumado, ah, não podemos esquecer do cabelo loiro, sabem como são esses japoneses reservados._

_Shinra Kishitani e eu éramos amigos desde a escola primaria, e ainda agora, estudamos juntos. Ele é um cara bem legal, apesar de ser viciado em ciência e medicina. Ele era o único do colégio que eu me dava bem, por assim dizer._

_Nós estávamos conversando enquanto eu terminava de sair do clube de atletismo, nós estávamos até nos divertindo, até que eu parei de andar do nada. Alguém estava me olhando, eu tinha certeza._

_Quando olhei para cima, lá estava ele. Era o mesmo de antes. Tinha crescido, é verdade, mas seus olhos travessos eram os mesmos, só que mais audaciosos. Seu sorriso era o mesmo, só que mais perigoso. Eu o reconheceria mesmo que passasse um milhão de anos. Ele me olhava de sorrindo, o mesmo sorriso do ano novo._

_– Eu não gosto desse cara... – eu disse mais para mim que para Shinra. Mas acho que ele achou que era para ele._

_Eu continuei enfrentando seu olhar, até que ele se virou, e foi embora. Me segurei para não correr atrás dele e espancá-lo. Ele sempre sabia como me fazer ficar tenso, como me tirar a razão, como me fazer explodir e como habilmente fugir de minhas mãos._

_Ele era uma maldita pulga que vivia brincando comigo e depois ficava fugindo, sempre, mas ele era o único que sabia como se livrar de mim facilmente._

_Ele é, Orihara Izaya._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tres**

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**

Em nenhum momento do anime/mangá/novel - que eu saiba - Heiwajima Shizuo fez aula de natação, contudo, eu o coloquei participando deste clube, como também colocarei os outros em clubes no colégio.

-o0o-

_Depois daquele dia, nos encontramos outras vezes, muitas delas, com o mesmo final: eu perseguindo ele. Outras, porém, nós sequer nos falávamos, às vezes nem seus olhos me seguiam._

_Depois de um mês, não era novidade para ninguém que nós nos odiávamos. Pra falar a verdade, isso começou com um boato, que nós vivíamos perseguindo um ao outro e acabamos fazendo parte deles._

_É incrível não é, a capacidade humana de dissimular e distorcer os fatos, agora eu era um delinqüente. Grande bosta..._

_Na primeira vez que fui para a diretoria, resolveram chamar meus pais no colégio. Eles não compareceram por uma razão obvia, eles havia falecido, há dois anos; mas isso não quer dizer que impediu dos garotos comentarem. Meu tio também não veio, mas eu não me importei, eles podiam falar o que quisessem de mim, eu não me importava._

_Eu estava indo para o clube de natação quando comecei a escutar uma conversa:_

_– Eles acreditam mesmo nisso? Que idiotas... – riu arrastado_

_– É o que estão dizendo por ai..._

_– O Shizu-chan não faria jamais uma coisa dessas. Não é de seu fetio.._

_– Eu me pergunto sempre, Izaya, que tipo de relação você tem com o Shizuo._

_– Nenhuma realmente, Dotachiin... Nós só... – ele fez uma longa pausa; estranho, agora ele parecia meio... – Odiamos um ao outro._

_– Bem, se você diz né... Vamos para a sala de aula?_

_– Eu vou ficar..._

_Kyohei Kadota era estudante do 2-G d Academia Raira, era sério e as vezes ficava estava acompanhado de Izaya, como se fossem amigos. Nunca vi nenhum deles afirmar isso verdadeiramente, mas ele era o único com quem eu via Izaya se dar bem._

_Ele passou por mim e não me viu, tinham outros garotos saindo também, talvez por isso. Izaya também se virou para sair, mas eu apareci antes que ele desse mais que dois passos. Vi um sorriso maléfico se forçar em seu rosto, e ele rapidamente tirou a faca do bolso da blusa, apontando-a para mim._

_– Hello Shizu-chan! Are you okay?_

_– Estava antes de ver você..._

_– Hehehe... É uma pena, Shizu-chan... – ele se aproximou, saltitante – Não tenho tempo para brincar hoje com você... – Ele deixou um beijo na minha bochecha e saiu correndo._

_Eu corri atrás dele, como ela podia ter feito aquilo comigo? Por que ele fez isso comigo?_

_Eu vou matá-lo, certamente vou matá-lo quando o pegar._

_– IZAYA!_

_Eu corri atrás dele em furia, todos os que estavam em nossa frente davam espaço para passarmos. Ele acabou saido do colégio, e por mais que eu quisesse segui-lo, não iria fugir dos meus compromissos com o clube._

_Quando voltei, fui repreendido, mas não era nada de mais, eu na verdade estava precisando jogar toda essa minha raiva fora, e nada melhor do que exercícios físicos né._

_Hoje foi um daqueles dias em que eu me 'sai melhor da natação, eu gostava de nadar, eu me sentia um pouco tranqüilo. Quando emergi, pude perceber que estava sendo observado por algumas pessoas, algumas meninas olhavam para mim e para os outros nadadores também._

_Mas eu não estava importando para os olhares delas, eu apenas suspirei, olhando para o terraço. Vi que ele estava lá, olhando para o horizonte. Eu fiquei observando-o sério, conversando no celular, com uma expressão facial que eu nunca o vi fazer._

_Eu vesti minha roupa, e fui para casa. Quando destranquei a porta, ouvi um miado baixo, vindo do meu quarto, por que era onde aquele animal sempre ficava. Deixei minha bolsa na sala, e abri a porta._

_– Há quanto tempo, Izaya..._

_– Meow..._

-o0o-_  
><em>

**Notas finais do capitulo:**

Hahaha... Eu fiquei morrendo de vontade de fazer isso...  
>O gatinho do Shizuo se chama Izaya, e ele vive fugindo, nunca para em casa, quem nem o Izaya.<br>O Clube de Natação foi uma ideia súbita que veio no hora, eu não queria o de atletismo.  
>Xau, beijos e até o próximo.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

_Já era sexta feira, e há dois dias eu já não via Izaya, já que da ultima vez ele estava na praça. Shinra estava me contando algo sobre o pai dele trabalhar fora do país ou algo do tipo, mas eu não estava realmente interessado. Foi quando olhei pela janela e vi Kyohei._

_Ele estava conversando com alguns outros garotos, e não pude deixar de pensar que ele poderia saber sobre o sumiço de Izaya._

_Era notável que eu não prestava atenção em nada no momento. Nem vi quando Shinra saiu de cima da minha mesa, e o professor entrou na sala. Só fui perceber quando o mesmo brigou comigo._

_Pedi desculpas, e voltei a fitar o quadro, sem absorver nada dali. Se antes fosse só curiosidade, agora já estava virando preocupação. O que teria acontecido? Ou pior, aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que não dá noticias? Por que ele tem faltado as aulas?_

_Minha cabeça estava cheia, cheia dele._

_Depois do horário de aulas, no intervalo, Shinra veio conversar comigo. Mas eu rapidamente saio da sala, sem lhe dar chances. Eu podia ver o sorriso no rosto dele, pra falar a verdade, eu sabia até por que ele estava rindo. Eu já havia contado a ele sobre nós, mas não usei o nome de Izaya, mas tudo bem, eu nem precisava dizer. Não era preciso ser um gênio para perceber não é mesmo?_

_A manha inteira eu fiquei avoado. Fui para o clube de natação, novamente, mas nem ali eu consegui relaxar._

_Já haviam se passados seis longos meses que nos reencontramos; não é como se eu quisesse que fossemos amigos de novo. Eu o odiava afinal, mas sem um motivo próprio, pra falar a verdade. Mas eu também não queria que tivesse acontecido algo de ruim com ele, que eu não tenha feito, pelo menos._

_Quando estava indo do clube de natação, eu vi alguém parecido com Izaya caminhando para perto do galpão onde se guardavam os equipamentos do treino de Kendo. Ele vestia a roupa do clube de atletismo, e por isso mesmo eu achei que fosse ele._

_Quando fui a sua direção, pude ainda ver ele meio cambaleando, antes de se sentar em um banco que tinha ali. Eu me aproximei dele, e ele já veio me respondendo:_

_– Desculpe Shizu-chan... Estou muito cansado pra brincar... – disse entre um bocejo._

_– Parecendo mesmo... – eu me sentei ao seu lado – O que houve?_

_– Sono..._

_E ele acabou dormindo, e se escorando um mim. Ficamos ali algum tempo, eu não o afastei nem nada do tipo, ele também não acordou. Era visível que ele precisava descansar, estava com olheiras acentuadas._

_Eu iria levá-lo para casa, se eu pelo menos soubesse onde ele mora. Eu também não podia deixá-lo ali, do jeito que estava não acordaria tão cedo. Resolvi então leva-lo para a minha casa, não haveria ninguém lá, à não ser meu gato._

_Ao lado de onde ele se sentava estavam suas coisas, material. Eu o peguei logo depois de colocá-lo em minhas costas e o levei para casa, por um caminho mais deserto, não queria que ninguém viesse me questionando._

_Quando cheguei, coloquei-o na minha cama, retirando a blusa de moletom e deixando-o apenas com a de manga, preta. Meu gato não estava em casa, então eu ficaria ali sozinho._

_Fui até o banheiro, tomei um rápido banho, troquei de roupa e sai. Izaya estava encolhido na cama, em forma fetal, eu o cobri e me sentei do lado dele, também estava cansado, não como ele, mas estava._

_Quando fui levantar eu o vi se virar para mim, agarrando-se à minha calça, enquanto se aproximava mais de mim. Eu o olhei, ele ainda estava dormindo._

_Minha mão foi até as suas, tirando-as da roupa que eu usava, eu percebi que suas mãos estavam frias, e as mesmas se agarraram as minhas._

_Me soltei novamente, ouvindo um resmungo dele, não queria acorda-lo, então fiquei quieto. Meio que deitei na cama e o vi se agarrar a mim de novo, pelo braço. Desistindo de afastá-lo, eu me cobri também, passando a manta até o pescoço dele, e ficando em silencio._

_Ele estava com um quase sorriso no rosto, será que nem dormindo ele se cansa de sorrir?_

_E depois de um tempo eu adormeci, ao seu lado._

Notas finais do capítulo

Uma curiosidade: Tudo sobre a fanfiction " Só você " tem inspiração em fotos do casal Shizuo e Izaya, e por isso mesmo, se procurarem, vocês irão achar fotos que lembrem os fatos da fic. Eu sempre me inspiro vendo essas fotos, talvez eu mostre depois ^^  
>então se alguém ja teve essa sensação, acredite, não foi mera ciocidencia xD~<p>


	5. Chapter 5

**Respondendo aos Reviews:**

**Nostarya: **Obrigado pelo comentário ^^ Que bom que gostou, espero vê-la por aqui mais vezes. Boa leitura.

**Capitulo Cinco**

Eu acordei antes dele, vendo-o com o rosto meio pálido, talvez pela falta de sono. Afastei um pouco seu cabelo, e o vi se remexendo na cama.

- Hei acorde...

- Hm... – ele cobriu o rosto.

Eu o descobri, vendo suas sobrancelhas frisarem e ele apertar os olhos, levando as mãos aos olhos.

Eu ri dele e sua maneira manhosa de acordar, se parecia mesmo com o gato-Izaya. Ele me encarou meio surpreso, e logo desfiz meu sorriso, me levantando da cama no mesmo momento. Ele também se levantou, me seguindo até a sala e quando me sentei no sofá ele perguntou se poderia tomar um banho.

Eu o encarei e depois me levantei, voltando para o quarto e pegando uma toalha limpa e roupas que, provavelmente, lhe serviriam. Enquanto ele ia para o banheiro, ligue para o restaurante pedindo o nosso jantar.

Ele ficou lá durante vinte minutos e quando saiu já vestido, a comida estava na mesa. Ele pegou sua porção se sentou ao meu lado e começou a comer. Meio horizontalmente, ele segurava o hashi, pegando o sushi e levando-o a boca sem deixar a língua encostar-se aos pauzinhos. Quando viu que eu o estava observando olhou para mim, mas eu voltei a comer.

Izaya não parecia assustado, desconfiado ou pensativo do por que de estar na minha casa, pelo contrario, parecia até acomodado. Eu realmente não o entendo, qualquer outro em seu lugar estaria gritando e me acusando de seqüestro.

- Por que ao tem dormido? – eu queria saber, antes de começar a lhe chutar para fora de casa.

-Tem duas pestes na minha casa que não me dão um pingo de sossego...

- Pestes?

- Minhas irmãs... – disse comendo um sishi – Elas chegaram de viagem...

- Irmãs? De quantos anos? – dessa eu não sabia. Desde quando ele tem irmãs? Eu sequer as conhecia...

- Oito...

- Bem, já que são suas irmãs, tiveram a quem puxar...

E ele riu, uma risada gostosa, e pego o controle remoto e ligando a TV, mudando de canal em canal.

Já eram nove e meia da noite; descontando os trinta minutos que passamos na sala, havíamos dormido cerca de seis horas seguidas. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não dormia por tanto tempo.

O vi bocejando e indo para meu quarto; eu o segui, parando na porta, me escorando lá, enquanto ele ia para a cama.

Ele usava uma blusa de frio cinza um pouco grande nos braços, já que era minha, e também vestia um shor azul que ia at´[e metade das coxas.

- Ei, pulga... – ele se virou pra mim com a cara mais deslavada do mundo, entrando em baixo do cobertor – Minha casa não é hotel não...!

- Não quero voltar para a minha casa... – ele me disse sério, logo depois se virando e deitando na cama.

- Por que não? – me sentei na cama ao seu lado, mas ele ficou de costas se afastando um pouco, mas depois se virando para mim.

Ele não me olhava nem falava nada, apenas ficou lá, deitado. Depois eu o vi se sentando com as pernas dobradas cobrindo o peito.

Era a primeira vez que eu o via sério, já fazia muito tempo que não via essa expressão em seu rosto.

- Eu não... – ele começou a falar mas parou – Eu posso dormir aqui hoje? – ele perguntou escondendo seu rosto nos braços que abraçavam as pernas.

- Quer me contar o que está havendo? – eu perguntei, levando minha mão na cabeça dele

Mas ele não me olhou e também não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu não vou contar a ninguém... Prometo...

Ele levantou a cabeça de súbito, me olhando surpreso pela minha resposta. Eu retirei minha mão da cabeça dele colocando-a para trás, apoiando minhas costas..

Ele se deitou na cama com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você não me odeia de verdade né, Shizu-chan?

- Pra que quer saber? – eu me levantei.

- Não parece me odiar... – ele dizia com um sorriso largo – Parece até que gosta de mim... Eu só queria saber...

- Boa Noite, Izaya... – eu o cobri até o pescoço, pegando um dos travisseiros que ele deitava.

- Você não vem dormir?

- Vou dormir na sala, alguém já tomou posse da minha cama, não é mesmo? – eu disse, pegando uma muda de roupa e indo embora enquanto ele ria divertido na cama.

Tomei meu banho, me demorando lá mais do que queria, mas haviam muitas coisas que estavam me matando. Voltei para sala e na TV passava um documentário sobre baleias, não liguei muito pra isso, minha cabeça estava cheia. Meia noite, ou mais – não me lembro direito – eu finalmente consegui dormir.

Notas finais do capítulo

E pra quem não aguenta mais esse enrolamento, no capitulo seis a coisa fica mais... quente... eu acho xD~ ainda não está terminado, vou fazer os capítulos das minhas outras fics, e depois eu volto postando ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo Seis**

_Eu dormi até mais ou menos oito e meia da manhã, e quando eu acordei estava coberto, Izaya estava sentado no chão, com o rosto bem perto de onde o meu estava. Sua mão estava em meu cabelo, mexendo nele._

_– __Bom dia Shizu-chan... – ele disse sorrindo, parando de mexer no meu cabelo._

_– __O que diabos está fazendo? – eu disse já irritado, por que ele tinha que estar tão perto._

_– __Eu? Nada... – ele disse ainda sem se afastar._

_Sentei-me no sofá depois de alguns segundos encarando ele, tirando minha perna de todo o lugar e vendo-o se sentar do meu lado, cobrindo-se e ligando a TV._

_Levantei-me e fui para o banheiro, fiz minha higiene bucal e depois sai, indo para meu quarto. Assustei-me ao abrir a porta e encontra-lo na cama, segurando um dos meus retratos. Sentei-me ao seu lado, vendo qual deles ele segurava._

_Eu havia tirado aquela foto com doze anos de idade, em Osaka, junto com Kasuka. Minha mãe ficou bem feliz em estar lá, sempre quis saber como o povo de lá vivia, apesar de eu ainda não entender muito bem isso._

_Ele deixou a foto no criadinho mudo que ficou ao lado da cama, voltando para onde eu estava me fitando sério._

_Ele levou a mão até o meu rosto, vagarosamente, passando a mão desde a testa até minha boca, parando ali com o polegar indo de um lado para o outro suavemente._

_– __Eu gosto de seu sorriso... – ele disse enquanto eu fechava os olhos – Desde que nos reencontramos eu não vi você sorrir..._

_– __Eu odeio seu sorriso... – eu movia minha cabeça de acordo com seu polegar – Ele é tão forçado, tão... Falso..._

_Ele se afastou, fazendo a mão descer para o seu próprio corpo._

_Eu havia aberto os olhos ainda quando ele estava prestes a se afastar. Izaya tinha os olhos baixos, não me encarava. Suas mãos, pelo que eu via, estavam suando já que ele esfregou-as com certa urgência na cama. Tinha ainda a boca meio aberta, respirando pausadamente._

_Nenhum de nós falava nada, eu apenas fiquei lhe observando. Inconscientemente me aproximei dele, e quando encontrei seus olhos, me inclinei até seus lábios. Seus olhos cresceram levemente, mas não se afastou._

_Depois de alguns poucos segundos, ele levou suas mãos até meus ombros, e eu me afastei. Ele levou uma delas até a boca, tapando-a com o rosto corado. Ele estava tão..._

_– __Shizu... O..._

_Peguei em sua mão, dando-lhe um beijo nela a apertando-a um pouco. Inclinei-me novamente em sua direção, dando-lhe outro beijo. Dessa vez ele abriu a boca, e eu finalmente pude invadir aquela cavidade com minha língua. Timidamente, ele começou a mexer a sua, subindo a mão do meu ombro para o meu pescoço. Passei minha mão livre por sua cintura, puxando-o até que ficasse sobre minhas pernas._

_Separamos-nos novamente, mas sem nos afastar muito; abri meus olhos vendo os dele ainda fechados. Mas ele abriu, vendo que eu ainda o segurava. Coloquei meu rosto em seu pescoço, beijando e lambendo ali, enquanto eu o deitava. Suas pernas rondaram meu quadril, eu levei minha mão até sua perna, entrando um pouco em seu short e apertando sua coxa, arranhando depois de leve, não queria machucá-lo... Não agora..._

_Agarrei novamente sua cabeça, tomando-lhe a boca com mais fome. Ele tinha um gosto doce, víciante. Eu poderia prová-la sempre._

_– __Shi-zu-o... Ele me chamou enquanto eu ainda o beijava._

_Mordi leve sua língua, trazendo-a para fora. Eu lhe olhava nos olhos, os dele vermelho, tão vividos, tão..._

_– __Lindo..._

_– __Por que... – ele se afastou – Por que está fazendo isso?_

_– __Por quê? – ah sim... O que eu estava fazendo? Eu estava... Beijando ele..._

_Rolei para o lado, tentando organizar meus pensamentos. E sem querer ele caiu da cama, de costas no chão. Só deu tempo de pegar o seu pé, o que não ajudou muito._

_E de repente, nossos rostos assustados tomaram riso. Eu ria da cara dele, e ele provavelmente da própria idiotice. Não tinha muito espaço, era só uma cama se solteiro, afinal._

_Vi-o me encarando, eu rindo. Ele tinha também um sorriso, mas o dele logo se desfez. Deslizei minha mão novamente por sua perna, beijando-a enquanto me aproximava dele. Ele tinha uma das mãos na boca, e eu podia escutar as vezes sua voz quando eu mordia um pouco mais forte sua no chão, ficando sobre ele, enquanto suas pernas ainda estavam na cama._

_– __Isso... Isso não tem graça, Shizuo..._

_– __Graça? Quem foi que começou com essa brincadeira, hein... – eu me aproximei de seu rosto._

_– __Não faça... – ele disse rouco – Não quero..._

_– __Não quer? – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido – Eu duvido... – lambi sua orelha._

_Desci os beijos, passando por seu pescoço, e subindo sua blusa com a mão. Alcancei seus mamilos, durinhos, e quando comecei uma caricia ali, ouvi-o gemer no meu ouvido. Tão baixo tão doce. Até mesmo sua pele tinha aquele gosto, todos os doces que eu havia comido na vida não se comparavam ao sabor dele. Era mais... Gostoso..._

_– __Izaya... – eu o chamei. Mas ele não abriu os olhos. – Izaya... – levei minha mão ao seu rosto, fazendo um carinho. E ele finalmente abriu os olhos. – Tudo bem, não vou fazer isso..._

_– __Por que não? – ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados._

_– __Você está quase chorando... – eu ri da cara emburrada dele._

_– __Pare de me tratar como uma garota..._

_– __Então pare de agir como uma... – eu ri mais ainda._

_Sai de cima dele, me sentando na cama encostando-se à cabeceira, e ele fez a mesma coisa, de frente pra mim._

_– __Você sabe o que fez não é?_

_– __Sei... – eu lhe respondi sério._

_– __O que pretende fazer?_

_– __Sobre?_

_– __Sobre o que fez, oras! – ele disse cruzando os braços._

_– __Há... – eu me inclinei, puxando sua cintura e trazendo-o junto de mim – Não era você que me beijava enquanto eu dormia?_

_Ele corou, olhando para a esquerda, depois para a direita. E Depois voltando a olhar pra mim._

_– __Você é um grande idiota..._

_– __É claro que sou..._

_Eu dei-lhe mais um beijo, apertando-o. Ele foi embora antes do almoço, tinha de voltar para casa antes que sua mãe viesse atrás de si. Depois disso, eu não sei quanto tempo, mas fiquei apenas pensando em quando eu iria vê-lo de novo. Eu queria beijá-lo novamente. Mas, eu ainda o odiava certo?_

_– __Eu já não estou entendendo mais nada...!_

_Fui para a minha cama, deitando e tentando dormir. O fiz apenas três horas como sempre. Entre duas e cinco da manha. Era domingo, não havia nada para fazer em casa. E o tédio começou a me consumir._

_Mas uma visita inesperada estava por vir, e ela chegou numa terça feira._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo Sete:**_

_Naquela terça-feira, meu dia começou normal, como de costume. Eu fui para o colégio, encontrei Shinra, Kyohei, e Izaya eu já sabia que não viria. Fui, então, durante à tarde, para o clube de natação. Fazia sol e era um dia maravilhoso para nadar._

_Assim que entrei na água, comecei meu costumeiro percurso. Ia e vinha de uma borda a outra da piscina._

_Sai depois de algumas horas e fui até o vestiário e trocando de roupa. Peguei minha mochila, vesti o casaco azul claro e fui ao portão do colégio. Minha mente estava em casa, pensando o que pediria para o jantar, mas isso parou quando dei de cara com ele. Kasuka._

_Ele vestia uma calça preta, um tênis também preto com detalhes pratas e uma camiseta marrom. Seus cabelos curtinhos caiam quase nos olhos._

_Aproximei-me devagar, desanimado. Cheguei até ele, ficando a sua frente. Infelizmente, não era um sonho._

_- Yo, Kasuka!_

_- Yo, nii-san. – respondeu ele._

_- O que está fazendo por aqui? – eu perguntei, mas já sabia a resposta, como sempre._

_- Como se você não soubesse. – ele me respondeu, ainda indiferente – Quero que venha comigo visitar a mamãe..._

_- Kasuka, você sabe que..._

_Duas menininhas passaram correndo por nós, uma delas acabou tropeçando no pé de Kasuka. E de repente, eu escuto uma voz bem conhecida._

_- Marui! Karui!_

_- Izaya-nii! – a que caiu o chamou, com lagrima nos olhos._

_Logo aquela pulga maldita chegou e foi até a menininha no chão, só percebendo agora que havia atrapalhado a nossa conversa. Levantou a menina, espalmando-lhe a roupa para tirar a sujeira._

_- Viu o que dá sair correndo por ai!_

_- Izaya-nii baka! – comentou a outra_

_- Marui! – brigou Izaya. Ele se levantou e se virou para nós – Hello Shizu-chan! Quem é esse? – virou-se para Kasuka._

_- Heiwajima Kasuka, prazer. – disse meu irmão, olhando para Izaya._

_- Ah, o irmão mais novo do Shizu-chan, né! Eu sou Izaya! – comentou, abraçando-o pelo pescoço com um dos braços – Orihara Izaya. E o prazer é todo meu._

_Por impulso, me movi para frente, empurrando Izaya para longe do meu irmão._

_- Fique longe dele!_

_- Izaya? Esse nome não me é estranho... – Kasuka comentou baixinho. – De onde o conheço?_

_- De lugar nenhum! – me antecipei – Vá embora, pulga maldita! – ralhei para ele, fechando os pulsos._

_- Izaya-nii! – ouvi as duas meninas gritarem da esquina._

_Izaya virou o rosto para elas, logo voltando a nos olhar com aquele sorrisinho sarcástico. Ele deu um passo até mim, tampando meu rosto com a mão e me empurrando de leve para o lado. Vi-o beijando Kasuka no rosto, e puxei seu braço, fazendo o corpo dele vir para traz._

_- Que ciumento Shizu-chan! – comentou num risinho._

_- Vou arrancar sua cabeça fora! – encarei-o morrendo de raiva._

_- Tente Shizu-chan. – ele me desafiou. Maldita pulga, agora vou arrancar todos os membros do seu corpo._

_- Ei, Ei! – Kyohei puxou meu braço para traz e Shinra afastou Izaya de mim._

_- Vocês estão brigando de novo? Não cansam não?_

_- Tsc! – me soltei de Kyohei._

_- Vocês são bem animados. É bom saber que o Shizuo tem vários amigos. – comentou Kasuka._

_- O que? – eu olhei para ele, e ele sorria pra mim._

_- É verdade, somos bons amigos né Shizu-chan! – Izaya disse, caído na gargalhada._

_- Izaya-nii! – as duas meninas gritaram ao lado de Izaya, fazendo-o saltar um pulo de susto. Pelo visto, sequer percebeu a aproximação das duas pequenas._

_- Suas demoniozinhas! – Ele disse. Eu não pude deixar de soltar uma risadinha baixa da cena. Realmente, hilário_

_- Quem são essas? – Quem disse foi Shinra, pegando uma das gêmeas no colo._

_- Eu sou a Karui! – comentou a que estava no colo dele. – Ela é minha irmã, Marui! – a menininha apontou. Kyohei pegou a outra, que também pedia por colo assim como a irmã._

_- São minhas irmãs mais novas. – comentou Izaya com certo desgosto. – Estão passando algumas semanas comigo._

_- Irmãs? Desde quando? – eu perguntei._

_- Ah, desde que nasceram eu acho! – brincou comigo. Pegou Marui do colo de Shinra e a colocou no chão, assim como fez com Karui logo depois – Vamos pra casa._

_Ele pegou na mão de cada uma e se despediu apenas com um tchau, voltando a andar com as meninas. Eu ainda fiquei olhando para onde ele tinha ido mesmo depois de ele ter virado a esquina, e depois me virei para Kasuka e os outros dois._

_- Nós também já vamos para casa. Tchau Shinra, Kyohei._

_- Até! – comentou Shinra acenando para nós. Kyohei apenas deu um breve tchau._

_Kasuka e eu fomos andando até a estação sem falar nada, entramos no trem e lá também ficávamos em silencio._

_Eu estava muito confuso, perturbado e triste. Seria a mesma coisa esse ano se ele não tivesse aparecido, por que Kasuka teve que vir até aqui? Ah!_

_Eu o levava para minha casa, eu havia arrumado ela um dia antes sem sequer saber que ele viria._

_Descemos na quarta parada e andamos mais algumas esquinas até chegar à minha casa. _

_Assim que entramos, tratei de preparar algo para comer-mos, diga-se de passagem, eu comprei a comida. Comemos conversando e eu ia levando os pratos para a cozinha quando uma figura muito conhecida pareceu na minha janela._

_Izaya-neko estava ali, de pé, ele não havia entrado na casa por opção própria já que ali sempre ficava aberto apenas para ele. Porém, quando eu apareci na cozinha, o ele deu um pulo, caindo ao lado da pia onde o eu colocava os pratos._

_Peguei-o em meus braços e coloquei-o nos meus umbros, sentando-me numa das cadeiras da cozinha._

_Seu pelo estava limpo e ainda cheiroso do banho que havia tomado ontem à noite. Eu olhava para seus olhos amarelos, tão brilhantes. Afoguei meu nariz no seu pescoço, fazendo carinho ali com ambas as mãos._

_- Quer conhecer meu irmão? Você vai gostar dele, eu acho..._

_E com o animal no meu colo eu fui para a sala, Kasuka estava sentado no sofá, e assim que eu cheguei, ele se virou para mim. O sorriso que ele me dava desapareceu assim que viu o Izaya-neko. Só me lembrei agora que meu irmão odiava gatos._

_Eu não entendia o porquê, mas desde pequeno ele não gostava de gatos, e eu sempre adorei gatos, eles são tão fofinhos e tão traiçoeiros. Não é a toa que ele, especialmente, tem o nome que tem..._

_- Desculpe Kasuka... – eu disse._

_Ia levar Izaya-neko de volta para a cozinha, mas ele pulou da minha mão, caindo no chão e indo para o sofá, colocando-se no colo de Kasuka._

_- Iz... –Não o chamaria pelo nome, não quando Kasuka estava ali e tinha conhecido Izaya. – Venha cá, vem! – chamei, pegando-o no colo e me sentando ao lado do meu irmão._

_Izaya-neko pulou para o chão novamente, subindo na mesinha de centro e ficando lá deitado, mexendo no controle._

_- Vou ignorar que esse bicho é seu. Temos assuntos mais importantes agora._

_- Kasuka, não adianta. Não vou para Osaka._

_- Todo ano é a mesma coisa! Você acha que a mamãe gosta disso? Você não tem argumentos para não ir!_

_- Tenho todos os argumentos possíveis, eu não sou você! Todos da família me odeiam! – Eu exaltei minha voz – Ano passado foi a mesma coisa! Não vou e ponto final!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

_Como meu foco e no casal, não me alonguei na discussão.  
>Boa noticia, pra quem quer lemon, está decidido, vai ter lemon na fic, acabei de arrumar a categoria e classificação, então, boa leitura.<em>

**Capitulo Oito**

_– __Tenho todos os argumentos possíveis, eu não sou você! Todos da família me odeiam! – Eu exaltei minha voz – Ano passado foi a mesma coisa! Não vou e ponto final!_

_– __Você sequer chegou a ir dentro de casa! Por que você é tão cabeça dura!_

_– __Você que não entende, acha que eu não escuto os insultos que eles falam? Você pode não saber, mas eu sei de tudo! – gritei – Estou cansado dessa família! Cansado!_

_– __Então faça isso pela mamãe... Por... – ele falava em tom normal agora._

_– __Por favor, não me peça... – fechei os olhos, serrando os punhos._

_Droga! Odiava brigar com Kasuka e todo ano era a mesma coisa. Porque ele não podia simplesmente ir embora? Odeio quando ele faz isso comigo, parece que não sabe o quanto odeio estar naquela casa, com aquele homem imundo, e todas aquelas pessoas falsas..._

_– __Shizuo... Por favor, sabe que essa é única ocasião para nos vermos, e todos sentem sua falta. Eu sinto sua falta... Por mim, Shizuo, volte para casa por mim..._

_– __Não! Não vou, já disse! Não vai me convencer desta vez! – exaltei minha voz novamente. – Não há ninguém que goste de mim lá._

_– __Mas..._

_– __Estou cansado Kasuka! Cansado de ser tratado como mostro!_

_– __Eu nunca te tratei assim! – gritou ele – Você acha que eu estou feliz? Não estou nenhum pouco!_

_– __Não estou falando de você, Kasuka, estou falando de todos os outros! – gritei – Daquele homem imundo! Da Chichiko! De todos! E todos estarão lá! Não vou! – fui para a porta de casa, passando por ele._

_– __Eu estarei lá, Shizuo..._

_– __Mas só você não é suficiente... – eu abaixei meu rosto, quase chorando, e batendo a porta desci rápido as escadas._

_Ouvi-o me gritando, e comecei a correr bem mais rápido, eu nem sabia para onde ia, só queria ir para longe. Cheguei à praça, onde ainda havia varias pessoas, a noite ia caindo e estava bem cheio. Entrei em uma rua escura que tinha por ali, mas que eu conhecia e voltei a andar, parando assim que encontrei um vazio e pelo visto, abandonado._

_Reparei que começou a chover, de primeiro bem fraquinho, para depois a chuva engrossar. Escondi-me embaixo do que era a porta de um estabelecimento vazio e abandonado. Fiquei ali até a chuva parar, que não demorou muito._

_Assim que parou, sentei-me no chão onde havia uma parte seca perto de onde me escondia e apoiei meu rosto com os braços, e os mesmos apoiados na perna._

_Escutei alguns passos, mas eles pararam logo depois. Continuei da mesma forma, sem levantar os olhos, e me isolei de tudo. Senti alguém se esfregando na minha perna, mas não levantei os olhos. Vi a sensação parar, e suspirei, abrindo meus olhos e olhando o chão molhado._

_Senti uma mão no meu braço e assim que levantei a cabeça e me deparei com o rosto da ultima pessoa que eu esperava encontrar. Segurava meu gato no colo enquanto estava agachado no meu rumo, segurando um guarda-chuva._

_– __Izaya... s... – eu ri, voltando a deitar minha cabeça nos braços, e meus olhos já começavam a arder de novo._

_Izaya não disse nada, apertou um pouco a mão em meu braço, mas manteve-se em silencio. Ele fazia um carinho de leve com o dedo indicador, passando ao mesmo tempo em meu braço e rosto. Ouvi-o pisar na poça de água enquanto se aproximava de mim, soltando o guarda-chuva no chão e Izaya-neko saia de cima dele._

_Ele levantou meu rosto, vendo meus olhos - que eu supus que estivessem vermelhos – e se aproximou lentamente. Deu-me um beijo, sem línguas, apenas me beijou sem sequer fechar os olhos, mantendo-o nos meus. Afastou-se devagar, me abraçando pela cabeça e dizendo bem baixinho._

_– __Não chore... - Eu não queria, mas naquela hora, senti uma imensa vontade de chorar._

_Abracei-o, afundando meu rosto em seu pescoço, lutando para não chorar. Minhas pernas estavam pesadas, minhas mãos fracas, e eu apenas de hora em hora suspirava, mas não em agüentei muito tempo. Comecei a chorar, sem fazer som nenhum, apenas me abraçando mais a ele._

_Depois de um tempo parei, me afastando dele, mas mantendo meu rosto baixo. Não queria que ele me visse daquela forma, tão abalado e tão fraco. Mas ele voltou a fazer a mesma coisa que fez antes, levantou meu rosto e selou novamente nossos lábios, dessa vez, já pedindo passagem com a língua._

_Cedi de imediato, também avançando em sua direção, mas não era um beijo selvagem; apesar de ele fazer de tudo para controlar eu não o deixaria. Levei minha mão ao seu pescoço, começando agora a tornar o beijo mais cálido. Porém, nos separamos. Ele tinha um pequeno sorrisinho na cara, e quando olhei para o lado vi Izaya-neko que miou na hora._

_Peguei-o no meu colo, acariciando seu pescoço, enquanto ele ronronava. Tão fofinho..._

_– __Shizu-chan vamos pra casa..._

_– __Não quero voltar pra lá... – eu disse sem lhe olhar._

_– __Não se preocupe; nós vamos para a minha casa..._

_Ele sorriu largo, pegando Izaya-neko no colo e estendendo uma das mãos para mim. Peguei-a como apoio e me levantei. Izaya me arrastou para fora daquele lugar, e assim que chegamos à esquina, um carro estava parado lá. Izaya me indicou para entrar e seguimos para a casa dele._

_Durante o percurso que fizemos, ele não soltou minha mão uma única vez sequer, apesar de olhar para o lado de fora, na janela. Apertei minha mão na dele, com a outra fazendo carinho em Izaya-neko._

_– __Como me achou?_

_– __Estava indo para a sua casa e te vi correndo, então eu te segui e acabei encontrando esse gatinho... – disse ele, se virando finalmente para mim. – Ele veio comigo desde onde o carro estava... – ele colocou a mão no gato, acariciando suas orelhas. – Até você... – ele disse olhando em meus olhos._

_Ele apertou minha mão, colocando a outra no meu rosto e acariciando ali. Ficamos nos olhando um bom tempo, eu queria muito beijá-lo. Aproximei meu rosto do seu, com nossos lábios quase se encostando, mas o carro parou e nos afastamos. Ele teve que soltar minha mão para sair do carro, e então, nós dois já estávamos fora do carro. O homem disse que iria estacionar e logo depois Izaya o dispensou._

_Estávamos de frente para um prédio de apartamentos. Ele foi à direção à entrada e eu o segui. Passamos pela recepção e pegamos o elevador, que por sorte estava vazio. Izaya-neko estava nos braços de Izaya, e não me contive em lhe abraçar a cintura e tomar-lhe a boca assim que as portas do elevador se fecharam._

_Era tão bom beija-lo que eu poderia ficar a minha vida inteira apenas assim, mas infelizmente a porta se abriu, e chegamos ao nosso andar. Izaya-neko logo saiu dos braços dele, andando logo a frente de nós._

_Saímos e depois de alguns segundos, chegamos a casa dele. Ou melhor, ao seu apartamento. Ele destrancou a porta, abrindo-a, e o primeiro a entrar foi o gato, logo depois eu e por ultimo, Izaya. Ele fechou a porta, retirando o casaco e deixando-o no sofá enquanto ia para a cozinha. Segui-o, junto de meu gatinho, e acabamos sentando na perto da bancada._

_– __Então, qual o nome dele? – disse ele mexendo na geladeira._

_– __Do gato? – perguntei._

_– __Ele não é seu? Então, como se chama? – eu jamais iria falar para ele._

_– __Não sei..._

_– __Então ele vai se chamar Izaya... Assim, você vai poder estar comigo mesmo não estando comigo... – ele se aproximou de mim, colocando o prato de carne perto do gato, que prontamente começou a comer os pedacinhos – Assim nunca se sentirá sozinho... – sussurrou, quase me beijando._

_Mas ele se afastou, rindo de leve e depois suspirando, e pegando um copo para mim e para si, logo depois colocando chá..._

_– __Então, não quer me contar o que aconteceu... – começou ele, sentando-se e me entregando o copo de chá. – Se não quiser, não precisa. É que eu não... – ele parou de falar._

_Eu não queria falar daquilo, eu não queria me lembrar do passado agora. Por que, quando eu estava com ele, o presente era suficiente._

_Levantei-me, indo até ele e o beijando novamente. Peguei-o pela cintura levantando seu corpo e colocando-o junto do meu, sem parar de beijá-lo. Empurrei-o para a mesa, colocando-o meio sentado lá e voltei meus beijos para o seu pescoço. Ele agarrou meus cabelos, suspirando._

_– __Shizuo..._

_– __Diga... – parei o que fazia e olhei em seus olhos._

_– __Me magoou hoje cedo... – fez um bico – Me tratou muito mal..._

_– __Desculpe, estava nervoso... – levei minha mão até sua nuca – Meu irmão mexe muito comigo... – confessei._

_– __Como assim?_

_– __Esquece, é problema de família... Mais importante agora é: onde é os eu quarto? – eu disse em seu ouvido, mordendo de leve a orelha dele. – Não quero que acorde suas irmãs..._

_– __Elas têm sono pesado... – ele disse, brincando com minha camisa. – Venha... - ele me pegou pela mão e me levou até uma das três portas do corredor._

_– __Apartamento grande... – comentei enquanto ele abria a porta._

_– __Eu sou uma pessoa que precisa de espaço, Shizu-chan... – comentou rindo e fechando a porta._

**Notas finais do capítulo**

_E então, o que acharam? Bom, até o próximo, e desculpem a demora..._

**_Respondendo os Reviews:_**

**__Ivy Visinho** 2 Obrigada. Continuo sim!

Lyzzy-chan N. Straberry Oie! Que bom que acha isso! Hehe eu também imaginei um Izaya de roupa neko, seria realmente muito kawaii! *-*

Hehe, eu espero colocá-los mais vezes em momentos românticos. Bem, foi decidido que sim, vai ter lemon! Tenho só que mudar agora a classificação no site.

Tchau tchau, beijos para você também e obrigada!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo Nove**

_Assim que ele Izaya fechou a porta eu o abracei, tomando novamente a sua boca. Ela era doce, viciante. Minhas mãos já subiam a blusa preta dele enquanto ele também já tirava a minha. Tivemos que nos afastar para passá-las pela cabeça, mas logo que a fizemos, voltamos a nos beijar._

_Minha mão acariciava todo o peito dele, não era definido, mas a pele era macia e cheirosa. Ainda nos beijando, levei-o para a cama, deitando-o nela e assim começando a beijá-lo no pescoço e nos mamilos._

_A pele dele era macio como veludo, tinha um gosto de morango, não sei por que, mas era gostoso. Quando abri meus olhos e levantei o rosto, pude finalmente vê-lo. Seus olhos semi-cerrados, as bochechas avermelhadas, a boca seca e meio aberta. As mãos tremiam de leve segurando meu braço e sua respiração estava acelerada._

_- Shizuo...?_

_Era tão bom estar ali, era a primeira vez que eu me sentia assim. Toquei a pele macia de seu rosto, tão lindo... Eu não precisava me preocupar com nada quando estava com ele, eu podia ser eu mesmo._

_- Shizuo?_

_Eu não pensava em mais nada naquele momento. Eu não precisava, estávamos apenas nós dois ali no quarto._

_- Shizuo, está me ouvindo?_

_Já reparou que quando você está com a pessoa que você gosta os problemas parecem desaparecer e você acha que está tudo maravilhoso. É como me sinto... Espera um pouco, eu disse gostar? Eu gosto de Izaya?_

_- Shizu-chan? Tudo bem? Fale comigo..._

_Mas como eu gosto dele? Eu não sei apenas gosto dele... Gosto de estar com ele... Então isso é gostar de alguém? É assim que você se sente quando gosta de uma pessoa? Sou muito novo nisso de gostar. É complicado entender..._

_- Hei, Shizuo..._

_Mas tenho que admitir... Gosto dele... Gosto muito dele... _

_E sem perceber, só agora eu vi que estava sorrindo. Finalmente sai de meu subconsciente e vi o rosto preocupado de Izaya. Tão lindo... E apesar de preocupado, ele me sorria de leve, me encarando fixamente._

_- Izaya... – eu o chamei bem sensual, pegando em seu cabelo._

_- Shi - Shizuo..._

_Tomei novamente sua boca, agora sim tomando dele o que era meu, ou seja, tudo. Separei-me dele de rompante, descendo os beijos pelo peito dele e já retirando sua calça, e junto dela as meias. No percurso de tirar-lhe a roupa, fui beijando suas pernas, e quando já estava fora do corpo, voltei ainda beijando-as._

_Ouvi alguns gemidos baixos quando aproximei meu rosto de seu pênis coberto pela cueca box vermelha. Sorri, passando meu queixo de vele nele, vendo Izaya arfar um pouco. Voltei para cima, beijando-o novamente, e agora ele abria minha calça. Sorri durante o beijo, ele era muito fofo. Separamo-nos e ficamos nos olhando, cada um mais corado que o outro._

_- Você tem sorrido muito ultimamente..._

_- Não se preocupe você ainda é o único que conhece meu sorriso..._

_- Shizuo, você sabe o que estamos fazendo, não é mesmo? – a mesma pergunta. – Se continuar assim sabe onde vai chegar..._

_- Por que está tão inseguro Izaya. Eu gosto muito de você... – disse em seu ouvido. – E você? - Voltei olhá-lo e ele estava com o rosto ainda mais corado. Tentava falar alguma coisa, mas nada sai de sua boca. Eu ri; como ele era lindo..._

_- E - eu..._

_- Mas você não pode nunca contar a ninguém... Promete?_

_- Por quê? – ele me perguntou com a cara mais inocente do mundo._

_- Por que você ainda não disse que gosta de mim..._

_- Shizuo..._

_Voltei a beijá-lo, dócil e calmamente. Desci os beijos pelo pescoço, deixando uma marca roxa ali. Minhas mãos foram às nádegas dele, e eu as apertei, na medida em que ia descendo mais os beijos. Cheguei ao cós da cueca e Izaya inclinou-se para cima me olhando. Peguei a cueca, cada lado em uma das mãos, e comecei a puxá-la bem devagar._

_Assim que a peça saiu do corpo branquinho dele, voltei lambendo sua coxa fazendo minha boca quase encostar-se a suas bolas. Ele suspirou alto, caindo para trás. Voltou a me olhar e apesar de eu querer beijá-lo naquela hora, algo ali me chamava mais atenção. Uma de minhas mãos segurou de leve a base, causando um arrepio nele. _

_Tirei minha língua para fora e passei bem de leve na glande, vendo-o suspirar e voltar a deixar o corpo cair. Sorri, ele se mexeu, subindo um pouco o corpo e pagando um travesseiro para si. Colocou-o na nuca e voltou a levantar o corpo._

_- Confortável? – eu disse cínico._

_Mas ele não me respondeu. Voltei ao que eu fazia, minha mão começou a se mover leve no pênis dele, começando uma lenta masturbação. Suas costas caíram para traz sob um gemido baixinho. Seu corpo se arrepiava a toda hora, principalmente quando que acariciava a glande._

_Sorri, parando a masturbação depois de um bom tempo e esperando que ele olhasse para mim de novo. Ele ergueu a coluna e eu pude ver os eu rosto e seu corpo. Ambos suados e tentadores._

_Sem desviar dos olhos dele, Direcionei minha boca para o pênis dele, afundando-o completamente. E ele gritou, batendo as costas para trás com tudo. Enquanto eu fazia movimentos de vai e vem, chupava e às vezes arriscava morder, os seus gemidos saiam mais altos e mais freqüentes. Uma de minhas mãos foi acariciar-lhe as bolas e a direi foi para a bunda dele, apertando-a e fazendo o quadril dele vir de encontro a minha boca._

_Meus dedos alcançaram sua entrada, e eu passei levemente o dedo ali, fazendo um novo arrepio passar pelo corpo dele, mas não somente, eu também. Pressionei bem de leve, simulando que ia invadir-lhe, e depois fui fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. Aumentei a velocidade de minha sucção, fazendo os gemidos saíram mais alto e ele começar a rebolar mais presente._

_Não demorou muito ele gozou na minha boca, soltando outro grito prazeroso. Deixei que todo aquele líquido se alojasse na minha boca, e subi em cima dele, engolindo bem devagar seu sêmen. Peguei-o no colo, mas ele parecia absorto no tempo. Coloquei-o em meu colo, direcionando minha mão direita novamente para a entrada dele. Pressionei ali, vendo menos resistência que antes, e aproveitei que ele estava em estado de semi-consciência para invadir-lhe com um dedo. Mas isso me pareceu trazê-lo imediatamente de volta._

_- Ugh! Dói... – ele disse, e eu já pude ver seus olhos marejarem._

_- Desculpe... – eu sussurrei._

_- Só... Espere... – disse começando um beijo._

_Eu comecei a mover meu dedo bem devagar dentro dele, vendo-o fazer algumas caretas. Seus olhos estavam apertados e sua respiração denunciava um choro._

_- Vou tirar... – eu disse, e ele concordou com a cabeça, me abraçando._

_Sai dele bem devagar para não machuca-lo, e finalmente o choro veio. Mas não era o de Izaya. Vinha do quarto ao lado. De repente, ouvimos batidas na porta._

_- Deve ser a Marui... – disse Izaya, virando-se para a porta._

_Ele saiu de cima de mim, me dando um beijo e pegando sua cueca e minha bula, que ficou ainda longa para ele._

_- Quando eu voltar te recompenso viu... – disse, dando-me mais um selinho._

_- Não demore..._

_- Vou tentar... – deu-me mais um beijo e foi para a porta. – Karui, o que aconteceu?_

_- É a Ma - Marui... – dizia chorosa a menininha._

_- Vamos lá ver o que aconteceu? – pegou-a no colo – Já passou ta, eu vou lá ver o que ela tem, então para de chorar... – disse fechando a porta._

_Depois disso eu só ouvia o choro de uma criança. Sai de cima da cama, indo até o banheiro que descobri ter no quarto. Retirei minha cueca, abrindo o chuveiro na água gelada e me colocando em baixo dele. Joguei a água em meu corpo, me acalmando um pouco. Eu sorria sem motivo. Estava feliz. Só._

_Sai de lá depois de uns dez minutos. Vesti novamente minha cueca e também minha calça, eu sabia que Izaya não voltaria tão cedo. Mas eu o esperei. Fiquei lá trinta minutos e sai do quarto à sua procura._

_Cheguei ao segundo quarto e lá estava ele, deitado na cama ao lado das gêmeas cochilando, enquanto as duas já dormiam. Encostei-me na porta e fiquei a observar a cena dos três, e estava realmente lindo._

_Acho que pela claridade, Izaya acordou, coçando os olhos e saindo da cama. Cobriu as irmãs menores, ajeitando Marui pra que ela não caísse da cama e logo depois suspirou, coçando novamente os olhos. Estava exausto. Veio até mim, me abraçando pela cintura e depositando um beijo no meu peito._

_- Desculpe..._

_- Tudo bem, vai dormir?_

_- Ah! – bocejou – Eu quero muito... – ele me abraçou mais forte – Vamos..._

_Ele pegou novamente em minha mão e foi caminhando para o quarto, logo depois de encostar a porta das meninas. Chegamos lá e ele retirou a colcha, deixando apenas o lençol. Pegou o cobertor no guarda roupa e jogou-o na cama, cobrindo-me e depois entrando em baixo dele._

_- Eu prometo te recompensar depois..._

_- Durma Izaya... – eu disse sorrindo, virando-o para mim e beijando seus lábios._

_- Shizuo eu... – começou ele bem baixinho. – Esquece... – ele afundou sua cabeça no meu peito._

"_Não se esforce demais..." Era o que eu queria dizer, mas não o fiz. Abracei-o e enfim, dormimos._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notas do capítulo**_

Eeeei pessoal, depois de meio ano sem postar, aqui estou eu com um capitulo!

Desculpem mesmo, mas a falta de criatividade estava matando minha vontade de escrever, principalmente por que eu gosto de fazer coisas legais com essa fic ^_^

Então um beijo e obrigado a quem esperou att e desculpe de todas as formas, o atraso.

Beijos, e boa leitura!

**(Cap. 10) Capítulo 10**

Assim que acordei na manhã seguinte, sentei-me na cama e procurei com os olhos Izaya. Eu ainda me lembrava dele ali no meu lado, do que fizemos a noite. Ele não estava lá, sua roupa bem dobrada sobre a cômoda. Levantei-me da cama, vesti minha blusa e saí dali.

–Yes, mother. They are eating and bathing ... No, I'm not hitting them, much less confusing ... Bye ...

(Sim, mãe. Elas estão comendo e tomando banho... Não, eu não estou batendo nelas, muito menos as confundindo... Bye...)

Ele desligou o telefone, suspirando e sorrindo para as duas meninas que brincavam animadas no meio da sala. Ele se levantou e me olhou surpreso. Imaginei que ele não esperava que eu estivesse acordado às sete da manhã. Sorri e fui com ele até a cozinha.

Senti-me um tanto inseguro sobre como agir. Ele não tinha falado nada e ficava virado para o fogão olhando alguma coisa. Evitava-me de todas as formas, e eu via claramente isso. Eu também não o tinha chamado, mas isso durou pouco. Assim que ele se virou e serviu-me chá e lhe segurei a mão.

– Espere. – eu disse, mas ele tentou puxar a mão.

– Me solte. – ele respondeu sério.

– Por que está assim? – perguntei – O que houve?

– eu não acho que você deveria ainda estar aqui. – disse rude, fazendo-me soltá-lo – Aquilo, de ontem. Eu realmente não me importo.

– Do que você...

– Você quer que seu seja mais claro! – ele bateu na mesa e se inclinou, sorrindo – Eu... Não... Gosto... De... Você... Shi-zu-chan!

Na hora, eu não pude acreditar. O que diabos tinha acontecido com ele, o que o fez agir assim? Ele se afastou de mim, rindo da minha cara, baixinho. Suas mãos foram para a cintura e ele me encarou durante algum tempo.

– O que você esperava?! Que eu caísse de amores por você? Isso é ingênuo demais, até pra você... – ele disse, se aproximando de novo – Imagine quando eu contar para todos que o indestrutível Shizu-chan está no amor por Izaya. Imagine quantas pessoas vão rir dessa sua cara idiota, acreditando que eu era um fofo Tsundere, enquanto que eu podia dizer que meu personagem era mais do tipo, como diriam as garotas mesmo? Yandere, certo? – riu.

Eu lhe olhava perplexo. Eu não acreditava realmente que ele tinha feito aquilo comigo. Eu havia confiado nele o suficiente para perdoá-lo por tudo. Mas ele não mudou nada. Ele ainda era uma cobra, uma maldita pulga!

– Seu...!

– Rá rá rá, você deveria ver a sua cara Shizu-chan! É impagável! – ele riu alto, debochando ainda mais de mim. – Se eu fosse você, voltava para seu irmãozinho idiota, ele já deve estar com saudade desse monte de merda que é você!

Eu simplesmente não agüentei. Minha mão foi parar com um soco na cara dele, que caiu no chão mesmo tentando se apoiar na mesa. E, mesmo que eu não quisesse admitir, aquilo me deu grande satisfação.

– É melhor você sumir de Ikebukuro, Izaya. Por que da próxima vez que eu encontrá-lo, vou matá-lo. – disse em raiva – Tenha absoluta certeza disso!

Sai de lá o mais apressado que pude. As meninas chiaram assim que eu cheguei à sala, mas infelizmente eu não estava com cabeça para elas agora, por mais que elas fossem fofas. Eu andava com tanta raiva que assim que eu passei perto de uma maquina de venta automática, eu simplesmente a tirei do chão e joguei-a longe.

Eu fui para casa esperando que Kasuka já tivesse ido embora. Eu esperava realmente não encontrá-lo lá, eu não queria brigar, eu não queria falar nada. Eu, na verdade, não sabia o que eu queria naquele momento. Fui pelo caminha mais longo de minha casa, evitando o centro.

Assim que cheguei lá, encontrei Kasuka sentado no sofá assistindo a alguma coisa na TV. Olhei-o de lado e fui para o meu quarto direto, sequer devolvendo-lhe o cumprimento. Mas eu bem lhe ouvi chegar perto de mim quando já estava em meu quarto.

– Saia, Kasuka.

– Por que eu deveria? Eu sou seu irmão.

– Eu estou sério. – eu disse, olhando-lhe cansado.

Eu estava sentado no chão, minha camisa estava aberta por que eu me sentia sufocado demais. Meu cabelo era logicamente uma bagunça, assim como provavelmente estava todo eu. Mas ele não parecia se importar se eu estava sério ou não (ou uma bagunça ou não).

Ele se aproximou e envolveu meus ombros em seus braços, me abraçando de frente. O corpo dele era tão pequeno e frágil que eu tinha medo que, se o tocasse ele fosse machucar. Na verdade, eu sabia que seria provavelmente assim, então eu deixei minhas mãos no chão, mas minha cabeça caiu contra seu peito.

– Você está uma bagunça, nii-san... – ele disse, depois de um longo tempo em silêncio.

Provavelmente suas pernas estavam doendo, eu as via tremer de leve, mas ele ainda não tinha se movido. Nem sequer um milímetro ele tinha se afastado de mim. E eu gostava disso, por que sentia que ele na tinha medo de mim. Que eu podia confiar nele.

– Vai me contar o que houve entre você e seu amigo? – ele me disse, afastando-se finalmente.

– Não. – respondi de imediato.

Eu não queria envolvê-lo nisso. Eu não queria Kasuka preocupado comigo, eu era o irmão mais velho, eu deveria cuidar dele, não o contrário. Mas sempre, todas às vezes, ele inevitavelmente cuidava de mim. Fiz ele se sentar em cima das minhas pernas e agradeci por ele ter ficado comigo.

– Não se preocupe. – ele disse. – Não importa o que ele faça, eu ainda vou estar aqui.

– Kasuka, por favor...

Mas naquela hora, algo me surpreendeu de uma forma louca. Louca demais. Kasuka havia me beijado! Ele estava me beijando na boca! Ele demorou apenas alguns segundos naquele beijo e eu não movi um músculo desde que ele havia começado. Ele se afastou e se escondeu, me abraçando.

– Desculpe. Mas eu te amo tanto, que ver você assim faz-me sentir raiva do quão falso aquele Izaya é. Desculpe nii-san.

– Isso é... – eu suspirei, o que eu diria agora? – Tudo bem...

– Então tudo bem se eu... Fizer de Novo... – ele me disse, com aquele rosto de quando éramos crianças, quando eu não lhe negava nada.

Ele me beijou novamente tão rápido que eu sequer tive tempo de lhe responder novamente. Seus lábios finos agarraram os meus e ele invadiu sua língua na minha boca, tomando conta daquele beijo roubado. Eu não fui louco suficiente para retribuir, apesar se sentir o gosto de café que ele tinha.

O beijo terminou, felizmente, tão rápido quanto começou. Ele estava corado, e seus lábios tremiam. Mas apesar da aparência doce, seus beijos não eram tão viciantes com os de Izaya. A questão era: eu sentia um gosto amargo em minha boca...

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

Hohohoh, muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer nesse dia conturbado do Shizu-chan?

Eu não sei se voltei bem como Shizu-chan, eu gosto de escrever o que estou vendo atualmente, e é muito difícil quando você se afasta muito. Mas, né...


End file.
